


Synching rhythms

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Cabanela loves to make an impression. Alma gets her impression allright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synching rhythms

 

 

 

 

 **Synching rhythms**

 

  
"I'll be leaving him in your hands, then. Take care, you two."  
She hadn't expected his bow to be that elaborate - managed not to wince out of politeness. Words truly couldn't prepare for the man.  
"I'm flattered to inspire suuuch trust at first sight, baby. Madam. It's aaall the coat's charm, isn't it?" He nodded and saluted, flashing a smile, then put on a serious face, which suited him just as well - unexpectedly, she noted. "I shall honour it."  
"First sight, yes, but I have my sources."  
"Yeah? What'd he teeell?" The detective grinned, not entirely pleased with the turn of events. Clearly, he was used to be the one to do his own PR.  
"Nothing good..."  
"Jowd!"  
"What. Were you expecting praise, partner?"  
"I'd be wary of aaanything that looked like praise from you of aaall people, baby."  
"...enough to tell", the woman continued, holding onto her smile.  
"Tell what?"  
"Have fun with your investigations." She waved. Case closed.

 _That you will honour your word, silly. That you'd do anything to get him home safe._

 

 

 

 _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> ...working on my Alma headcanon. I'd love to see more of her! "Person who is able to function alongside Jowd" is an interesting character trait already imho :p


End file.
